Potion
by Orin Drake
Summary: SephirothxZack Zack's wounds are easily and creatively healed.


"Potion" and the over-all plot of "Potion" are copyright Orin Drake, 2007. All characters, the world they exist within and all of the "special terms" belong to Square-Enix and the _Final Fantasy VII_ universe. It's a shame, in a way, but they're safer over there.

Background: For Schala Kitty, who always gives me _baaaad ideas_... and encourages my own. Like no one else thought the FFVII edition "potion" looked like a shiny sex toy. C'mon. (And of course I want one.)

Potion  
by Orin Drake

Sephiroth barely bothered to look up from his book as Zack poured himself onto the couch at his side. The boy looked exhausted. He looked utterly disheveled. He looked like he may have actually been through some useful training. Not being one to miss an opportunity, the elder SOLDIER commented dryly, "Ah, you're home. Just in time to make yourself useful."

There was a slight whine in response--and then a quiet, sympathy-inspiring tone that only Zack seemed capable of. "But I'm all wounded, Seph."

A half-joking sigh; then the book was placed upon the table. "Come here, let me see your injuries."

The youth brightened up quite a bit despite his "wounded" status. With a mild wince and additional slowness that came of muscles sore from extended physical exertion, Zack found himself very able to straddle one of the general's thighs. Really, it wasn't so bad. With the occasional stretching every few hours, he'd feel just fine by morning. But if he could manage some _sympathy_... "First Classes are _mean_." He complained, faintly child-like.

Sympathy quickly shifted to amusement as green eyes scanned purple. "You weren't exchanging words with Angeal again, were you?"

"Words... gestures... hey, he was responsible too!" Zack accused with utter seriousness.

Sephiroth chuckled. "I don't doubt it. Though I am rather certain you both have many more lewd gestures to show one another."

"Careful. That almost sounded like confidence." Zack threw back at him, grinning.

--And then, there it was. _Wounded_, huh... it wasn't as if Sephiroth couldn't feel the youth's slightly pulsing motions against his thigh. Only a matter of time, really; but perhaps he could have a little fun at the younger SOLDIER's expense. It was such a rare event that it would be too much of a shame to let the opportunity pass. Coaching his voice in quiet concern, he companionably rested a hand on Zack's lower back. "If you're too wounded to help me straighten up a bit, then perhaps you should go rest on the bed. I'm certain I can find ways to speed your healing."

That sounded both comforting and promising. Both were truly wonderful; not to mention, getting out of any sort of domestic chore was well worth celebrating. "Okay." He offered, being careful not to sound too quick to agree, or too excited.

Watching another light wince as the younger SOLDIER slid from the couch and walked with an exaggerated limp, Sephiroth sighed to himself. Well... he had been privy to an idea a few hours earlier...

---------------  
----------  
-----

Zack stretched out comfortably on the bed, lightly cursing his tensing muscles. He really ought to be taking a shower, more to let the hot water relax him than standard biological reasons. He found a combination of those damn injections and standard training to seriously cut down on how much sweat his body produced... and that was incredibly disconcerting. But it was kinda cool, too. Especially for certain... all-night activities.

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening door, Sephiroth carrying in what appeared to be a mug of tea and... a potion? Aw, damn. He hated to have a potion wasted on his pretended injury. "Hey, Seph... I'm not really--I mean... um..."

The general's lips quirked as he placed both objects on the night stand. "Now be quiet, Zack. You shouldn't let pride interfere with me trying to help you."

Oh, the younger SOLDIER _knew_ that tone of voice. Even if he did wonder exactly the hell was going on... he did not dare retreat from that low, sexual purr. "You gonna play doctor or something?" he grinned.

Sephiroth blinked. Well now... that was an idea. He was quite familiar with the "wide range" of the boy's kinks. And, thanks to being naturally curious and having checked out each and every site that had "mysteriously appeared" in the history files on his computer, Sephiroth could recall a few minor details having to do with the term "play doctor". Enough to guess, perhaps. Enough to... try. It may even create some... fond memories surrounding the word "doctor". Or he'd make a damn good effort to. "_Someone_ has to... take care of you."

There was one, very fleeting moment when Zack was surprised--but it was immediately drowned out by the knowledge of a good thing being thrown directly at him. "So... should I strip, doc?"

Turning away for a moment, Sephiroth began to remove his gloves. "Please do, Mr. Fair."

...Damn. Zack was the first to acknowledge the man was always the best at everything he did when he put his mind to it, but... damn. "Sure thing." Even with little twinges of burning pain running through his shoulders, he managed to get the shirt over his head and his pants kicked off within seconds. Standard time, he noted with a hint of pride. "Where would you like me?" he let humor color his voice, waiting for Sephiroth to break.

He didn't. In fact, he managed the cold, aloof professional tone a little too well despite what he was saying. "Get onto the bed, on your knees. Lower your shoulders to the mattress as best you can."

A warm shiver moved all the way through the youth's body--and then he rushed to comply. Granted having the side of his face against the comforter brought out the sharp twinge in his neck, but it was _such_ a small price to pay. Most certainly when he heard the telltale sound of a certain leather coat being folded and tossed over a chair.

"I would suggest that you relax." Sephiroth's voice was nearly the epitome of emotionless. "Spread your knees a few inches apart, and breathe slowly and deeply."

That was about the time when the thought hit Zack's not-quite-working brain: where had the man gotten all of this from? Of course he didn't have time to work out possible details before a cool, slick finger rested against his entrance. The other hand pressed lightly on his lower back to keep him still, and it all served to destroy any semblance of logic.

"Deep breath." Sephiroth ordered, not quite bothering to wait before applying light pressure and slowly pressing his finger all the way inside in a single motion.

An undeniable breathy moan was the youth's first reaction. The motion had been both familiar and impersonal, careful and yet very much to the point. Damn, he was going to have to think of all kinds of horrible things not to look like he was enjoying his next doctor's visit way too much. And then there was that _tingle_, a mix of coldness and heated burn around the finger, something in the lube or oil or... oh hell.

A slight medicinal and magic scent and a second finger sliding inside confirmed all suspicion. The elder SOLDIER wasn't even quite certain how he managed to keep his voice disinterested, the view and the way Zack's breathing had gotten heavy and irregular from the combined sensations wearing quickly at his resolve. "I understand this may be quite uncomfortable at first. But I assure you, the more you relax, the better this will feel."

Zack couldn't find his ability to speak, even to agree. The icy burn of the potion was spreading, heightening the feel of every pulse, every motion, slick digits subtly teasing at his prostate feeling like heaven and torture at once. All he could do was gasp as the fingers scissored, any additional words drowned out by the hum in his brain and his own breathless moans.

Satisfied in his work, Sephiroth carefully removed his fingers, pulling back a bit and allowing himself a grin. The way the youth's legs trembled, the glistening liquid already dripping from an erection that looked almost painful... yes, he was ready.

The emptiness was worse and better at the same time. Without the fingers working his muscles, Zack could only concentrate on the odd tingling that seemed to be working its way right up his spine and all over his body. And then he felt something press against him, something large and cold and... glass..? His eyes snapped open.

Sephiroth placed a heavy hand between the boy's shoulder blades before he could even think of trying to react. "Now, Mr. Fair. Are you going to be difficult about this?"

As much as there was warning in that rich, deepened voice, there was also a hint of teasing just gentle enough to put him at ease. Mostly. He was still... nervous, he had to admit. He wasn't aware that Sephiroth had followed his history files and read a good deal of what he had, after all--for all Zack knew, all Sephiroth had to pull from were his experiences with... The Greasy Man Who Shall Not Be Named. That... was unsettling. In his current state of mind, however...

"Very good." The older SOLDIER whispered, lifting his hand as he felt the muscles below force themselves into a more relaxed state. "Now raise yourself onto your hands and spread your knees apart more."

Zack was honestly not sure if he could comply, the disconnected realization of what that must _be_ pressed against him, combined with the tremble he felt in his arms... He made a decent attempt, anyway, trying to lift himse--oh. Ooooh. He would have to move backward to be able to raise to his hands. And Sephiroth was not easing up any of the pressure. He swallowed, the sheer _hotness_ and _kink_ of the situation getting to him in ways the potion couldn't. He was _not_ going to last; a fact that cemented itself as he willingly pushed up and back, slowly impaling himself on the rounded end of the potion bottle.

The general surprised them both with an almost imperceptible gasp. He hadn't quite been _planning_ anything, and so to see it unfold so close in such a spectacular way was... indescribable.

Zack did a bit of gasping of his own, the cold glass spreading him more than the fingers and only seeming to cause the heating sensation of the potion to become more active. His hands clenched into the covers beneath as a harsh groan of pleasure-pain from his own impatient motions. The bottle slipped easily inside the rest of the way, the rim that held the stopper keeping it from sliding in completely. Cold, smooth. The object was definitely as big as Sephiroth, if not a little bigger--but being made of glass, it was solid. Unmoving. Very uncomfortable. And yet he was already panting, longing for something to _move_...

It was all Sephiroth could take, in any case. He forgot to sound uninterested, leaning forward so his lips ghosted the youth's ear as he purred, "Are you... getting off on your treatment?"

Were anyone else saying those things--_doing_ those things--Zack might have felt a mild burn of humiliation. Seeing as how both of Sephiroth's hands were sliding beneath him, spreading his legs yet a little further--

"Oh, Zack." Somewhere between chiding and amused, his hands closed over the painfully hard arousal between the youth's shivering legs. "Does this qualify as healing..?"

The youth finally _broke_, the moan torn from his throat something utterly unreal. Warm and gruff and aching and desperate-- "_Please_, Seph..."

"Isn't that, 'please, _doctor_'..?" he teased, one hand stroking--and the other taking hold of the bottle's rim and slowly rotating, pulling, then _pressing_--

That had been a _shriek_. Zack's arms collapsed beneath him, spilling him onto his elbows. The only reason his knees hadn't slid out from under him was Sephiroth's sure grip on his cock. The position and the way the bottle was being moved around inside of him made it quite apparent that the glass, and whatever little bit of liquid sloshed within, was becoming amazingly warm.

"I think..." the general pondered as he made exceptionally quick work of his own pants with one hand, "That we should try a slightly... different medication."

Zack chuckled helplessly through panted breaths. "If t-that's your... recommendation, doctor."

Sephiroth let a grin spread over his lips, rather certain that Zack's unfocused eyes caught it when the boy glanced back. In one smooth, slow movement, he drew the entire bottle out--pouring the remaining contents into his palm just before he lightly tossed the bottle aside.

The slick slide of glass and sudden emptiness inside the younger SOLDIER made him gasp sharply. He tried to ask, to plead, to say _something_ encouraging--but there was no need. The hand that had been stroking him moved and suddenly Zack was flipped onto his back, a warm presence very softly pressing against his entrance. He shivered with it, with the knowledge and the unique sensation when mixed with a potion being used as lube. _How_ he managed to speak was a question for later; what mattered was the sincere expression on his face as he looked up into hungry green eyes. "Can I see your medical license please?"

That classic smirk responded; then a slow slide in to the hilt. He felt the youth's stretched and quivering muscles take him easily, and yet still provide the smooth and steady friction he'd been so spoiled by. Yes, the potion bottle had been an excellent idea. Thought ceased, words lost as he let go and _pounded_ into Zack with assurance that there was more than enough potion between them not to allow the youth any harm. Considering the desperate cries and the fingernails raking his back, he believed himself to be safe in the assumption that Zack did not mind.

It didn't take long. Possibly a lot less time than either of them would care to admit--but when internal muscles twitched and tightened, they were both lost to over-heated, sure and blinding ecstasy.

Collapsed and arms intertwined, several minutes of panting finally gave way to the younger SOLDIER's curiosity. "Where'd you... get this idea..?"

There was a pause as Sephiroth's brain spun into action again. "Ironically, Reno."

"What?!" came the all-encompassing question of fear and amusement.

"It was a suggestion he'd made to Rufus Shinra regarding some snappish complaint made about a headache." The general chuckled, rolling off his companion--but staying close. "I believe the exact quote was, 'Then shove a potion up your ass.'"

* * *

I can't really explain myself. But I bet you knew that by now. All I can do with these two is set up a scenario and watch them go at it while I desperately try to keep up and write it down. ...Sometimes they take a while to actually _do_ anything, though... 


End file.
